Stuck Together
by Anbu-Neko-Chan
Summary: Chris and Piers got off on the wrong foot. They both can't stand each others presence, so what happens when they're forced to interact with each other daily? Will they get along or kill each other just for breathing air? AU: High school, Chris is a jerk, and they both hate each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck Together**

**I do not own Resident Evil, Ford, Ihop, or Ace of Spade by Motorhead or That monster song by Rhianna (I don't know that name of the song)**

**High School AU**

**Warning: Chris and Piers are OCC.**

**Chris will be an asshole in this fanfiction**

**...**

**October 13, 2014**

"Fucking asshole." Piers hissed. Sherry stops chewing to stare at her friend with curiosity.

"What's wrong, Piers?" Sherry asked, after swallowing her food.

"Chris Redfield is what's wrong!" Piers growled darkly. Sherry stared at Chris who's making out with his new girlfriend, Jill Valentine, who's also Piers's crush.

Sherry stared at Piers who was obviously jealous and heartbroken at the same time.

"I told your stupid ass to ask her out before the jock idiot did." Jake told Piers. Piers ignored Jake's comment before violently biting a piece of his pizza.

Jake's right, but he knew Jill would've rejected him. But, still the way Chris is using her just to get to him is fucked up. Poor Jill, She really likes him and now she's going to get hurt because of me.

He narrow his eyes at Chris and grinds his teeth in anger.

As if Chris could hear his thoughts and feel his glare. He looked up from Jill's mouth and at Piers's pissed off face. Piers saw Chris's smirk before he deepen the kiss just to anger him.

Fuck this! Piers stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

As Chris watch Piers leave, he let go of Jill before letting out a laugh. Jill gave Chris a questioning stare as for Claire, his younger sister, glared at her older brother before hitting his arm.

"Ow, What's that for?" Chris asked.

"You know what it's for! You asshole!" Claire huffed before leaving to find Piers.

...

Flashback- August 29, 2014

_**Piers was having a terrible day.**_

_**First, He woke up late almost missing first period, got a ticket for speeding, ended up getting a tardy, and now getting detention.**_

_**Fucking Fantastic! And to make matters worse, this asshole took my spot on the football team. I was supposed to be the head captain of the football team, but the new student took my spot.**_

_**Piers had wanted to be captain since his freshman year and this was his last year to try one more time. But, this asshole comes in and takes it from him.**_

_**Usually, a calm Piers could care less. Being on the football team is not that important to Piers and there's better things to be pissed off about.**_

_**But, Piers was really pissed off and just wanted to take out his anger on someone and that someone was Chris Redfield. Usually, Piers wouldn't do that either but today Piers just needed to let steam out and today's football tryout didn't help him.**_

_**Piers and Chris were standing face to face in the locker rooms. All the guys went to their class while these two were having a showdown.**_

_**Piers glared at a smiling Chris, who smirked at Piers.**_

_**"You got a problem, Scarfboy?" Chris taunts Piers.**_

_**"No, I don't. Steriod Freak." Piers taunted back. Chris glared at Piers.**_

_**"For your information, Asshole. These guns are the product of hard training and not useless pills!" Chris growled.**_

_**"Did I hit a nerve or is it the steroids side effects?" Piers asked before chuckling.**_

_**Chris narrow his eyes at him.**_

_**"I bet you're gay with the scarf, You're wearing and shit. Are you hitting on me or are you just jealous because I took your spot in one day when it took you three?" Chris taunted. **_

_**Piers scoffed.**_

_**"As if. I could care less." Piers said before putting his stuff in the locker.**_

_**"Aw, Are you butthurt from my comment or is it from something else?" Piers scoffs before leaving the locker room. Chris chuckled as Piers opens the door and left the room.**_

_**This guy thinks he's better than me? Chris scoffed at this thought.**_

_**As Piers walks down the corridors of the school, someone crashes into him. The petite figure falls on the floor with a groan. Piers stared down at the ground to see Jill.**_

_**Piers immediately blushed before getting on his knees. "Are you okay?! I'm sorry I didn't see you." He held out his hand and she grabbed it before being pulled up from the ground. **_

_**"It's fine, Really. Thanks, Um... What's your name again?" Jill asked meekly.**_

_**Piers's grin slid off his face before being replaced with a frown.**_

_**"Piers Nivans. I have been in your home room since Freshman year." Piers told her. And had a huge crush on you since my sophomore year. Piers thought grimly.**_

_**"Really?" Jill asked before blushing,**_

_**"I'm so sorry!" Jill apologized. Piers stared at her small form.**_

_**"It's okay, Really. Just don't forget my name, Okay?" Piers told her with a kind smile before winking at her. Real smooth, Nivans. Keep it up and she's yours. His subconscious cheered.**_

_**Jill smiles back as she giggles.**_

_**"Okay." While the two were conversing and walking at the same time. Chris was observing them.**_

_**Aww how cute. Thought Chris with a smirk. Time to show Piers whose boss around this school. Chris strided towards the duo with confidence. Time to break your heart, hopes, and dreams, Scarboy. I'm about to show you not to fuck with me.**_

_**As Chris strides towards them, Jill stared behind Piers. Watching Chris walking towards them. Jill immediately blushes. Piers stared at Jill with a confuse stare.**_

_**"Hey, What's your name?" Was all Piers heard before recognizing his voice. Chris Fucking Redfield.**_

_**"Jill Valentine." Jill says with a flinty smile. Chris smirks at her before grabbing her hand and placing a chaste kiss on it.**_

_**"Chris Redfield." Jill's face was as red as a tomato as she giggled.**_

_**"Well, It's nice to meet you, Chris." Jill flirts back. Chris smiled at her.**_

_**"You don't mind if I walk you to class, right?" Chris asked. Jill gave him a radiant smile.**_

_**"No, I don't mind." And she started to walk away. Piers gaped in shock before closing his jaw. And grinded his teeth together in anger. Jill walked away before waving.**_

_**"Bye, Um." Jill struggled with his name. **_

_**"Piers. Piers Nivans." Piers said in a sad tone. Before, he started walking towards his classroom. "I'll see you around." Piers said before leaving. **_

_**Chris smirked as he held Jill's hand. He totally broke him. **_

_**But what is it worth it? Said a small voice in his head. What is it worth hurting someone just to forget your own pain?**_

_**To help yourself feel better? To allow someone to feel the same raw pain and anger your holding in? What's happening to sweet, kind Chris? **_

_**Asks the good part of him, the part he once was.**_

_**He died. **_

_**...**_

Piers stared at the blue sky with fluffy clouds.

"I wish I was a cloud." Piers mumbled, before closing his eyes.

"Piers." Said a voice. Piers groaned before turning on his side. Something started to shake him. "5 more minutes, mom." Piers mumbled.

"There will be pancakes, Dear." Piers shot up with a hungry look in his eyes. Claire giggled at his reaction. Piers stared at Claire before pouting.

"Why you got to do that?" Piers complained. His stomach growled.

"Let's make a deal." Claire offers. Piers raise his eyebrow before replying.

"Which is?" Claire smiled at him.

"I will take you to Ihop after school if you don't skip 6th period." Piers thought about it. He started to think about the soft lumps of tasty brown pancakes with honey poured all over it.

Claire tried to hold back her laugh when she saw that Piers was drooling as he thinks about pancakes.

If there's one thing that Claire knows about Piers, It's that the man loves pancakes.

"Fuck yes." Piers said as he wipes off the drool and gets up. "Let's get this shit over with." Claire lets out a chuckle.

"I swear you and pancakes."

...

After, School ended Piers and Claire practically raced towards Piers's 2006 Ford F-150 regular cab.

"Your car is a heap of junk, You know that right?" Claire teases Piers.

"Would you like to walk home?" Piers joked with Claire.

"Would you like to go a day without pancakes?" Claire retorts. Piers mumbled before turning the truck on. Claire fumbled with the radio until she heard a familiar sound.

"Oh, This my song!" Claire started to sing to 'Ace of Spade' by Motorhead.

"You know I'm born to lose, and gambling's for fools, But that's the way I like it baby, I don't wanna live for ever, And don't forget the joker!" Piers and Claire sang in sync before going into a fit of chuckles. Claire started to air guitar and Piers forced himself to stare at the road. When the song ended, Claire stops and frowns. The station started to play another song.

"I'm friends with the mon-"

"NO! OH GOD NO!" Claire switched the radio off before staring at Piers. He stared back with a stoic face.

"That's my favorite song." Piers said in a monotone voice. Claire stared at him in shock. They stop at a red light.

"I mean Rhianna's my home girl, Why you gotta change the station?" Piers did a dramatic head roll before snapping his fingers as if he were a sassy woman. Claire stared at him before laughing so hard.

"Oh my god, Piers. For a minute there I thought you were really serious." Claire mention to say between her laughs. She wiped her tears away.

"We're here." Piers announced, he got out and walk towards Claire's door and opened it for her.

"Well, Thank you, Kind sir." Claire bows.

"No problem, Young lady." Piers tipped his nonexistent hat. They heard chuckles and they both turn around to see little kids staring at them.

"They're so weird." The scrawny kid says.

"Pssh, Teenagers." The chubby one says.

"Pssh, Children." Claire mocks the child while Piers sticks his tongue out at them. After, the kids left with their parents they went inside.

Piers was glad to have Claire as her best friend, before her he was hanging out with Finn, but he moved away last year. He was also shocked that Claire and him had become really good friends since he didn't get along with her older brother.

...

Flashback- September 3, 2014

**"I said I wasn't interested." Said a female. Piers was putting away his books in his locker when he heard a female shriek.**

**"Fuck off, You creep!" He heard a male groaned before a feminine scream of pain followed. Piers dropped everything and sprinted towards the screaming female.**

**A red-head was on the floor and a boy was grabbing her hair before he manage to slap her face. "Stop." **

**Piers was beyond pissed, A boy was attacking a defenseless girl. You're not a real man, if you hit a woman. Was one of Piers's mottos and still is. Piers tackled the boy before landing his punches on the bastard's face.**

**The red-head watched in shock and fear.**

**When she saw he wasn't going to stop anytime soon, She grabbed his arm.**

**"Stop!" She pleaded. Piers stops before staring at the red-head who was crying.**

**Piers stared at his knuckles, that were now covered in blood. The other guy's face was a bloody mess. Piers stared at the man with hate before telling him something.**

**"Don't you ever hit a girl ever again! And if she says no, She means it!" Piers growled. The guys nods frantically before scampering away. Piers sighs before getting up.**

**"I'm sorry." Piers couldn't meet her stare.**

**"It's fine and thank you for saving me." She said.**

**"No problem." Piers started to walk away when he heard speak.**

**"By the way, My name is Claire Redfield." Piers stops walking.**

**"Do you happen to be related to Chris Redfield?" Piers asked, not bothering to look back at her.**

**"Yes, He's my older brother." Pier said nothing before leaving.**

**"Wait! Your hands!" **

**"It's fine." Claire ran towards Piers taking his hands to check them. Piers pulled his hands away from her. **

**"I said I'm fine! Besides, I don't want help from a Redfield!" Piers told her rather harshly. Claire stared at him with shock. Piers stared at her before realizing how harsh his words were.**

**"I'm sorry." Piers apologized. **

**"I just don't like your brother." Piers confessed.**

**"Well, I'm not like my brother. And rather you believe me or not is your problem but, he actually use to be a nice guy." Claire said the last part quietly. "He was kind, respectful, honest, and outgoing. Now, He's different, He's cold, rude, alcoholic, and tries so hard to forget everything. And now, I'm waiting for him to be his old sweet self again." Claire said sadly. Piers said nothing and started to walk away.**

**"By the way, My name is Piers Nivans."**

**...**

After, that day Claire started to hang out with Piers even when he tried to get rid of her. But, time passed and he had gotten attached to her. She was like a little sister to him even though he knew her for only a month. Chris tried to keep his little sister away from Piers, but failed when Claire told him, he couldn't tell her what to do.

"So, What's up?" Piers said. He stared at Claire who was lost at thought.

"Hmm?" Claire hummed.

"What are you thinking about?" Piers asked.

"My mother is thinking of moving in with her boyfriend of 10 months." Claire says.

"Are you leaving Raccoon city?" Piers asked with a sad hint in his voice.

"No."

"But, It's just Chris and me don't want to go." Claire admits.

"He's also the reason we transferred." Claire thought.

"It can't be that bad." Piers says. "When are you moving with him?" Piers asked.

"In a week." Claire said with apathy.

"According to my mother, Her boyfriend is telling his son tonight." Claire told him. Piers chuckled.

"I feel sorry for them both." Claire stared at Piers with disbelief.

"What?" Claire asked, a little offended.

"He has to deal with Chris." Piers chuckled as Claire kicks his shin.

"Anything else?" Piers asked. Claire glared at him before sighing.

"The son goes to our school and he's 18. The man's house only has three rooms, one for mom and boyfriend, one for the son, and one for me." Claire said with a bored tone.

"Where's Chris going to sleep?" Piers asked, who's clearly amused.

"With the son." Claire said. Piers lets out an amused chuckled as Claire glared down at him.

...

Piers splits the bill with Claire, who insisted on paying it all by herself but Piers was a gentleman and paid for the meal anyways. He drops off Claire and headed home.

"Dad! I'm home." Piers announced, He saw his father all dressed up.

"Going out on a date again, I see." Piers says. Paul Nivans nodded.

"Son, I have something to tell you. Sit down." Piers sat down.

"I know it's been a year since your mother died. And I want to tell you son is that I listened to your advice five months later. You told me we had to move on. You were strong for me when I couldn't even get up to take a piss. And I wanted to thank you." Piers stared at his father. "But, that's not what I'm going to tell you." Paul told Piers.

"Linda is moving in with us and her two children." Piers choked on his own spit when he heard that. Please don't let Chris be one of the two kids. Piers practically begged to god.

"They are the same age as you and their names are Chris and Claire Redfield." When he mention their names it was as time slowed down.

Chris Fucking Redfield was moving into their homes and will sleep in the same room as Piers! Oh hell no!

"I'll think you like Chris." Piers held back a snort. After, his father rambled on about Linda and her kids. Paul gave his son an awkward hug and mistook his slience as his approval.

"Thank you for understanding and approving this." Paul gave his son one last smile before leaving. Piers gaped at the empty chair that his father was previously sitting in.

Piers didn't approve, so he decide to stay silent.

Piers really wanted to shout and say fuck that, but he couldn't do that to his father. This was his big step on getting over his mother's death and he couldn't take that away from him. If it mean Chris had to sleep in the same room as him, then he'll Let it be as long as his father is happy again. Piers will let it happen and will try to ignore Chris's presence for the time being.

You only have 8 months until you go to the army. You can do it, Piers! You can ignore Chris and try not to beat the shit out of him for 8 months! But, For some reason Piers didn't believe that.

Piers also couldn't believe what he heard. Chris Redfield, The guy he hates the most, will move in with him in a week!

...

**I hope you guys like this chapter I got the idea when I watched Stepbrothers.**

**Can't wait to write the next chapter lol**

**Also, I will try to make Chris and Piers pair with each other slowly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: First day gone to shit**

**I do not own Resident Evil**

**A/N:I would like to apologize if I make mistakes on military information. I'm just an ordinary civilian who knows nothing about the military so I apologize if I screw up.**

**...**

Claire's was reading when she felt something heavy hit her desk. She stared up to meet brown eyes and stared at her desk to see Piers's backpack. She rose an eyebrow before staring at Piers in confusion.

Said teen wasn't looking happy, matter of fact it seems like he's mad with her. What did I do? Claire thought.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Piers demanded. Claire was even more confuse.

"Tell you what?" Piers stared at her before touching the bridge of his nose.

"That you guys were moving in." Piers told her.

"Oh, About that. I'm sorry, Piers. I didn't find out we were moving into your house until last week and our mother didn't tell us much about Paul or you. Actually, She never mentioned you until yesterday. You should have seen Chris's face though when he found he had to share a room with you." Claire snorts before trying to hold her laughter in.

"Not funny, Claire." Piers growled.

"It is too me. Maybe, you guys will finally stop fighting each other." Claire offered. Now it was Piers's turn to snort.

"Pssh, Chris and me getting along? The day that happens hell freezes over." Claire rolled her eyes at Piers.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen!" Piers gaped at her before smirking.

"Imagine if you had to live with Wong instead!" Claire gasps.

"Hell to the fuckin no!" Claire practically shouts. Piers smirked, He knew how much Claire hates Ada.

"Exactly!" Piers retorts.

"Chris isn't all that bad!" Claire argued back.

"Says you!" Piers and Claire were having a stare down. The students were watching in amusement.

"I swear Nivans! I will throw a fucking desk at you!" Claire threatens Piers.

"I will destroy your motorcycle if you do." Piers threaten. Claire gaped and even was going to punch him when the teacher walks into the door.

"Nivans, Redfield! Sit down now before I give you both detention!" Called out their teacher. Piers cursed the teacher before sitting down next to Claire.

...

When school finished, Claire and Piers drove to Claire's house.

"We're going to be siblings in 4 months." Claire mused. Piers stared at her in confusion.

"Paul proposed to my mom yesterday too." Piers slammed the brakes abruptly.

"What?!" Piers yelled. His father didn't tell him anything! But, then again I was sleeping already by the time he got home.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't know about that either." What the fuck Dad?! Jesus, All these quick changes in under a week.

First, Things were all normal and in under a week he's getting a new family and force to stay with Chris, out of all the people, he's stuck with fucking Chris.

Life is unpredictable.

"Sorry for almost killing you there with my driving." Piers apologized before he drove on.

"Trying to kill me already." Claire mumbles under her breath.

"What?" Claire avoids his gaze.

"Nothing." Piers shrugs before making a left.

...

When they arrive, They saw moving trucks on Claire's driveway.

"What's this?" Claire asked herself.

Piers stared out the window to see Claire's mother putting boxes in the truck and a pissed off Chris helping. The sight was amusing, Chris looks like an angry child who didn't get his way.

Claire got off the truck and sprinted towards her mother. Piers stayed to see what's going on. While waiting, a smug voice pull him out of his thoughts.

"Well, Look who showed up. My new brother." Chris mocked. Piers grimaced at the thought.

"Step brothers." Piers corrected.

"We'll be sharing the same father." Chris smirked, he watch in amusement as he noticed that every comment he makes is getting under Piers's skin.

"What are you guys doing now?" Piers asked in hopes of changing the subject.

Chris dropped his smirk before glaring at him.

"We're moving into your place now, Idiot." Chris told him. Piers scoffed.

"Mom got so excited that Daddy Nivans propose that she wanted to move in immediately and of course he said yes."

Piers smirked, "Now, You and your mother are now The Nivans instead of The Redfields." Chris stared at Piers in disgust.

"I rather die." Piers smirked even wider.

"That can be rearranged." Chris narrow his eyes at him.

"Why you little sh-" Before, Chris could open Piers's door open to beat him down to the floor, His mother Linda, shows up.

"Chris, I see you and your new brother are getting along!" Linda said with a radiant smile.

I can see where Claire got that smile from now. "It's nice to finally meet you, Piers." She held out her hand and Piers shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Redfield." Piers gave Linda a dazzling smile. Chris scoffed quietly at his bullshit act. He's so full of shit.

"Well, Paul always told me you had good manners unlike my son, Chris." She teased her son. She pinched his cheek to show she was kidding.

"I'm joking, My little care bear." Piers had to hold in his laughter. Care bear? Oh my god am I going to have fun with this. Piers thought with a devious smirk.

"Mom, Please!" Chris said embarrassed. Piers smirked at Chris as he gave him a death glare. "I see you and Claire get along well. Do you and Chris do too?" Linda asked.

"You can say that." Piers lied smoothly. Linda smiles at Piers.

"Good, Well I got to finish up I see you later, Piers." Linda left Chris and Piers alone.

"I see you later, Carebear." Chris glared at Piers as he pulled out of the driveway.

This asshole.

...

"I wish you would've told me." Piers said as soon as he found his father cleaning out his office.

"You were asleep. I didn't want to bother you." Paul told him.

"Can Chris sleep in the living room?" Paul put the box down and stares at his son in awe.

"No, He can't. Piers, Chris will live with us for a while now and I understand you don't want to give up half of your room to him, but you have too." Piers glared at the ground.

"Son, Please." Paul pleaded. Piers let out a sigh. "Fine, but if he touches my Anti-Material Rifle, I will kick his ass." Paul gave his son a smile. Piers left and went to his room to relax before Chris came to ruin his peaceful life.

Piers relaxed on his bed before closing his eyes.

...

Piers was having a great dream when he heard a loud noise. He got up and grabbed his army knife that was under his pillow.

"Woah! Calm down! It's just me Chris!" Chris told Piers. Piers drops his knife and let out a breath of relief.

"Dammit, Chris." Piers cursed. Piers stared at his alarm clock 4:46pm.

Piers then watch Chris set up his bed and put stuff around it.

That must been the loud crashing noise. Piers got out of his bed and stretched until he heard a nice pop. He saw Chris look at his rifle with interest. Piers stood up and took it out of display and hid it under his bed.

"Don't touch my rifle or army jacket! If you do may god have mercy on your soul!" Piers hissed. Chris stared at him in amusement.

"Are you interested in joining the army?" Chris asked. Piers stared at him as if he were an idiot.

"Close, but I want to join the Marine Corps. I want to be a sniper." Piers told him.

"Cool, I want to be in the Air Force." Piers stared at Chris, Trying to decide what's going on.

"Cool." Before, Piers could leave the room Chris made a smart ass comment.

"I hope you make it in the Marines, especially since you're so scrawny. I'm pretty sure the enemy will take you down quickly."

Piers turns around and glares at Chris.

"1. I'm not scrawny 2. I hope your steroid ass can fit in that poor aircraft 3. I can kick your ass anytime!" Chris smirks at Piers.

"I would like to see that."

"Why you little shit!" Before, Piers can lunge at Chris, a voice interrupted him.

"Piers, I need your help!" Claire called out.

Piers gave one last glare at Chris.

He then walks out of his room and walks towards his father's former office, which is now Claire's new room. He knocked on the door. The door open and Claire gave him a smile as he walks in.

"Piers, I need you to move this huge dresser near my closet please." Claire said. Piers nods before doing as she asked. He then chuckles after sitting on her office chair.

"What's so funny?" Claire asked.

"I use to waste so much gas money just to take you home and now I don't have to waste too much. If I had known you would be living with me in the future I would've let you walk home." Claire pinched Piers before snickering.

"Thank you for saving my ass from walking home that's 30 minutes away from our school." Piers and Claire laugh out loud before the door was open so suddenly. It was Chris, he sat on Claire's bed.

"What's so funny, My dear siblings?" Piers scoffs. Claire rolled her eyes at him.

"We were talking about how Piers use to drive me home because my big brother was to busy partying." Chris chuckle.

"Is that so?" Chris glared at Piers.

"What did you guys do in the truck?" Chris asked in an annoyed tone.

"We just sang, ate, and talk." Claire said nonchalantly.

"Heh, You sound more like a girlfriend than a boyfriend, Piers." Chris taunted. Piers bit his tongue to prevent all the colorful words threatening to spill out of his mouth.

Claire's important to Piers, She's his best friend, and he refuses to fight with Chris in front of her. He didn't want her to choose sides.

"Can we not fight in front of Claire?" Piers asked.

Chris stared at Claire who was chewing on her lip nervously. And then, Piers who was also looking at Claire in concern.

"Fine, but under one circumstance." Piers gave Chris an annoyed look.

"Which is?" Piers asked. Chris made eye contact with Piers.

"How do you feel about my sister?" Chris asked. Piers thought about the question, He likes Claire but in a friendly way.

Claire stared at Piers too, wondering how he feels about her. She likes Piers like an older brother nothing else, but she knew Chris doesn't think that.

"She's like my little sister. She's my best friend, someone I can trust, and someone who had become dear to me. It's funny how we gotten so close in under a month." Piers confessed. Claire smiled at Piers. Chris stared deep into Piers's eyes, searching for any lies. He broke eye contact when he realize he's telling the truth. Chris left, but not before giving out a warning.

"If you lay a hand on her either in a sexual or harming way. I will make you wish you were dead when I'm through with you!" Chris growled. Piers nodded and didn't really take the threat seriously since he had no plans in doing either of those things to Claire.

Chris nodded before going to his room.

"He isn't so bad, my ass. He's so overprotective that it's almost funny. Almost. Great, Now I can't even go to my room to relax." Piers whined in a funny tone that made Claire chuckled.

"Seems like you need a new place to chill."

"You got that right!" Piers called out before leaving her room. He went to his room to retrieve his rifle. He knows exactly where he's going.

Chris was still fixing things in their room when he walked in. Piers went under his bed and took his rifle. He went through his closet, taking his army jacket and a cap. Before, He could leave the room his father and Linda were in the doorway.

"Hey, son. You're going to the shooting range?" Paul asked while he had his arm wrapped around Linda. Piers nodded.

"You should take Chris." Paul offered. Before, Piers could reject the idea, Chris beat him to it.

"I got things to put away, sir." Chris said. Linda walks towards Chris and grabbed the clothes he was carrying.

"I got it, sweetie. Now practice your shooting. The army won't take you if you don't know how to shoot a gun. Besides, You could use some bonding time with your new brother." Chris tried his best not to show his disgust.

Before, Chris could once again try to make an excuse. Linda grabbed his elephant killer and nine-oh-nine. She practically shove them into Chris's chest.

"Mom! What if the safety's off?! And what about Claire? And I want to join the Air Force not the army, don't you listen to me." Chris whined. Piers tried not to laugh at Chris.

"Chris, I know you. The safety's always on and Claire is going to Sherry's house later on. Now go!" She pushed Chris out of the room.

Piers sighed, So much for relaxing.

Piers went inside his cab and waited for Chris.

"Come on, You're wasting my precious shooting hours." Piers called out to Chris.

"As if you can shoot shit!" Chris shouts back. Piers smirked. He has no idea.

...

When they arrive, Piers picks a target that's at least 400 yards away.

He aimed for the head and concentrated. He exhales before squeezing the trigger.

Bullseye. Piers thought with a smirk.

Chris had his nine-oh-nine in his hands. He didn't pay attention to Piers much. Chris concentrated before taking a shot.

The bullet hits the target on the side.

He's not bad. Piers thought. But, not too good either.

As Chris kept shooting, The bullets go further away from the target. Piers sighs.

"You need to concentrate more and shoot faster at the same time." Chris snorts.

"I know what I'm doing." Piers shook his head.

"You're concentrating on the target less and going at a slow pace. If you were facing a real target, you would've been dead by now." Piers told him.

"Shut the fuck. What makes you an expert?!" Chris snaps. Piers sighed before taking the gun from his hand.

He concentrates on the target and shoots it in the head. Chris gaped before glaring.

"See I can shoot more shit than you." Chris cursed before shooting the target again. He missed again.

Piers shook his head before concentrating on his own target.

Chris stared at Piers as he put his eye on the scope and exhales. He pulls the trigger and hits the target perfectly.

He's like a fucking natural! Chris thought.

Chris walks toward Piers.

"Where did you learn to shoot?" Piers stared at Chris.

"My grandpa use to be a sniper. He taught me everything I know today, like hiding from the enemy, never stay in the same spot after a kill, and how to shoot." Piers told Chris. "He's the reason I want to be a sniper." Piers told him proudly. "What about you?"

"My old man was in the air force and he was damn good at it too. He would always tell me and Claire stories about his job, He was always excited to tell us everything about the air force." Chris smiles at the fond memory.

Piers never saw Chris smile, just his signature smirk and that's about it. He decided he likes his smile but not in a gay way of course.

Piers also noticed the past tense in Chris's sentence.

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened to your father?" Chris stops smiling before glaring harshly at Piers.

"What happened to your mother?" He asked so harsh that it made Piers flinch. Piers said nothing before shooting at the target.

Chris did the same and shoots at the target with more anger and less accuracy.

...

When they got inside Pier's truck, They exchange no words. There was no music so the atmosphere's tense. Chris's still pissed about Piers asking him a simple question.

Whatever happened to his father must have screwed him up bad enough to change. From what he heard from Claire, Chris was different from the way he is today.

When Piers had asked why Chris had become this way, She shook her head and said: I rather not speak about it.

Piers never asked Claire about Chris's former self or her father ever. He didn't want to bring back unwanted memories.

Piers stares at the road and groaned in annoyance. Chris stared at Piers in the corner of his eye.

"What?" He asked in a gruff and annoyed voice.

"Traffic due to a car accident. We will have to wait until they clear up the road so we can go." Piers informed Chris.

"Why can't we go the other way." Chris asked.

"This is the only way out." Piers said.

"We didn't enough money to build more roads so yeah, We're stuck here for at least an hour." Chris groaned.

Piers turned off the engine and adjusted his seat so he can lean back to take a temporary nap.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"What do you think?" Piers snapped. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. "Wake me up when it's clear."

"Why are you always sleeping? In class you're snoozing, at home, and now in traffic? Do you get enough sleep at all?" Chris asked.

"Why do you care?" Piers smoothly said.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm just curious."

"Curiosity kills the cat." Chris scoffs.

"Just a minute ago, You were wondering about what happened to my father." Chris harshly said.

"Well, That was a mistake, besides it's not of my business." Piers said in a tired voice.

"Damn right, it isn't!" Piers just moves on his side and ignored Chris.

Before, Piers can finally rest a noise stirred him back awake.

Chris accepts the call with a hello.

"Jill!" Chris says a little too loud.

This fucker really likes to watch me suffer.

"How are you doing babe?" Chris asked. Piers tried to ignore Chris and everything.

Piers grimaced as he heard he and Jill flirt on the phone. He got up from his seat and saw that officer was making gestures that it's clear to move out. Well that was quick.

Piers fixed his chair and turned on the truck. He then turns on the radio and played Motorhead full blast to make sure he can't hear Chris or Jill.

"Piers, Turn it down!" Chris yells out.

Piers started to sing with the lead singer.

"Can't hear you!" Piers started to head bang.

"Let me call you later." He hangs up and turns down the music.

"Really? And it was getting good too." Chris told Piers. Piers just shrugged.

"Sorry I felt like listening to Motorhead, If you don't like it, Get the fuck out of my truck." Piers told Chris. Chris shuts his mouth. Piers smirked as he chuckled. 2 points for me and none for Chris.

...

When they arrive, They had a new thing to fight over. The shower.

"I lived here first. I deserve to shower first." Piers told Chris.

"I'm older so I get to shower."

"I got more headshots than you!"

"I can kick your ass!"

Before, They can beat each other to a bloody pulp. Linda and Paul went to investigate the noise.

"Ladies! Don't fight over the shower, Now if you really want it... You have to have a small competition." Chris and Piers stared at each other in confusion.

"The first one to finish one lap around the house and do 25 push ups get to shower first."

"Why would they want to do that?" Linda asked.

"Call it military training and it's a better way to find out who will shower first without a huge fight." Paul went outside and the boys followed him.

"Okay start in

3...

2...

NOW!"

The boys ran almost matching speed, but Piers was faster. Piers finished before Chris and was starting to do push ups. Chris finished his lap almost at the same time as Piers. And started on his push ups.

Chris, However had an advantage over Piers.

Chris is not exactly good in the speed and stamina group but when it comes to upper body strength Chris got it.

Piers is fast and has good stamina, but his upper body strength needs to improve.

Paul thought as he watched the boys working hard.

Chris had won the challenge, despite Piers getting a head start on the push ups. Chris was faster when it came to the push ups than Piers, who was struggling to match his speed.

Chris smirked at Piers's pissed off face before slamming the door on his face.

Piers then had a devious smirk of his own. He knew a way to make Chris's shower steamy hot.

...

Piers stealthily sneaks inside the restroom and flushed the toilet.

"What the f-! AHHH! FUCKING HOT!" Chris held on the curtains for dear life.

"FUCK! PIERS!" Chris fell on the floor and Piers fell on the floor from laughing so hard. He fell against the door.

Chris got up and Piers stops laughing when he realized Chris's naked.

Chris however seemed to forget.

"I'm going to kick your fucking ass!" Chris scooted closer to Piers. Chris's dick almost touching Piers's legs.

"Dude, Stop! You're naked." Chris stops and stared at himself.

Chris blushed as red as a tomato and immediately ran towards the shower almost tripping. Piers would laugh if it wasn't for the fact that Chris's ass was wiggling when he ran to the shower. Oh Gross.

"Get the f-fuck out here, Y-you pervert!" Chris stutters.

"You don't n-need to tell me that I was already h-heading out." Piers stutters back before running out of the door and outside.

"Oh my god." Piers mumbles.

I just saw Chris naked.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The start of something new**

**I do not own Resident Evil or Wrecking ball by Miley Cyrus, don't worry she's not going to be singing in this fic**

**Sorry if you guys think this chapter is stupid, some High schoolers tend to do stupid things.**

**...**

After, The shower incident Chris and Piers ignored each other, they didn't speak, or even spared glances at each other even if it's to show each other how much they hate the other. They didn't mention it either for they were both horrified at what had happened. Their parents had asked them about the strange noises in the bathroom and both tried to find excuses.

"What was that sound? It sound like a girly shriek." Paul asked, also commenting on Chris's shriek of surprise. For a huge teen, he could shriek like a women.

"I think Piers saw a mouse." Chris said smoothly, but if you look closely at Chris's face you could see he's blushing.

"Whatever, I don't shriek like that. Maybe you saw a mouse!" Piers retorts. Chris narrows his eyes at Piers. Maybe if you didn't walk into the restroom while I was showering none of this would have happened!

"I also heard, Dude, Stop! You're naked!" Claire adds. Piers and Chris started blushing even more.

"Piers was probably watching gay porn!" Chris blurts out. Piers gaped at Chris. He then got up to throw his bowl of cereal at Chris, but Paul grabbed his son's wrist.

"Son, Is that true?" Paul asks in a stern voice.

"No, it's not fucking true! If anything, Chris is probably the gay one!" Claire snorts and giggles.

"I could totally see Chris being gay!" Chris gaped at his sister.

"I mean come on! Last Halloween, You wore a fucking sailor costume that made you look like a gay stripper!" Chris shuts his mouth.

"IT WAS A DARE!" Chris roared. Piers and Claire stare at each other before laughing out loud.

"Oh my god, My sides hurt so badly! Claire, do you have the picture?" Claire shook her head and made a motion to go to her room to find it.

"Claire, I swear to god if you show him that picture I'm going to tell Steve you like him!" Chris yelled. Claire squeaks before sitting down.

"I thought so." Chris smirks.

"I'll look for it later." Piers whispers into Claire's ear.

A melody interrupted the moment. It was Claire's phone.

"Yello!" Claire said in a silly voice. Everyone got silent as they allow Claire to speak with the mysterious caller.

"Okay!" Claire hangs up. "That's Sherry, She's taking me to school. See you later, Nivanfield!" Claire ran out the door leaving behind two shocked boys.

"Did she really just mixed our last names together?" Piers asked in horror. Chris shook his head. They both then got up to leave. Piers and Chris both grabbed their keys and started heading out the door.

"Not so fast." Called out Paul. Both boys paused at the door, tense at what Paul and Linda might say.

Crap. Do they know what really happen? Piers thought.

Shit, Now they will really think I am gay! Chris thought with horror.

"Chris and Piers, You guys will be walking together to school." Linda told the boys suddenly.

"What? Why can't we go our separate ways?" Chris asked.

"You guys still don't get along and don't you dare feed me lies, Piers. I saw through that act." Chris smirks at Piers.

"Now, go!" Linda and Paul practically push their sons out the door. Both boys glare at each other before heading out the door.

"Do you think they will get along?" Linda asked Paul. As they both watch them through the window.

"Only time can tell." Paul answered.

...

"I swear to god Nivans, If you tell anyone that you saw my dick. I'm going to murder you." Chris threatens.

"Relax, I'm not telling anyone otherwise they will call me gay." Piers said back with a hint of disgust as he remembers the shower incident. IT ALMOST TOUCHED ME!

"Good." Chris said.

...

Claire was stacking up her books into her locker when she saw Piers walking up to her.

"Hey, What actually happened yesterday?" Claire asked.

"I'll tell when we're home." Piers mumbled.

Claire nodded and Piers started to stack him books inside his locker when a soft voice called him out.

"Piers." Piers shuts his locker door close and blushed when he saw it was Jill.

She remembers my name! Piers was happy and she's talking to me!

"Hey, I'm having a party this Friday and I was wondering if you want to come?" Jill asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure." Piers tried to play it cool, but Jill staring at him with her lovely blue eyes was making it difficult for him.

"Great, See you there." She smiled at him. Piers admired her beauty. She's so so, I can't even describe how perfect she is!

Claire laughed at Piers. The boy is totally head over heels for Valentine.

"Every time, I see her I just hate your brother more." Piers confessed to Claire. Claire raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" She asks.

"She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and Chris is lucky to have her, but she's nothing but a toy for him to use against me. Now, She's going to get hurt because of me." Piers told her with a sad tone.

Claire hugs Piers,"It's fine, Piers. Besides, High school relationships usually don't last." Claire told Piers. Piers nods and releases Claire.

"I'm going to win her heart! Just you watch, Claire!" Claire smiled at his determination.

She's secretly rooting for Piers and Jill.

...

Football practice was hell and most of the players weren't even trying.

"I know you guys can do better!" Chris told his team. "So get your shit together!" Piers glared at Chris. Chris noticed his glare and smirks.

"Especially you Nivans, Your catching and throwing is getting sloppy! Even, a girl can throw better." Piers grit his teeth.

"Now, one more time!" Chris shouts.

(A/n: Sorry if football scene is inaccurate)

Piers was the offense and told the others what the play was while Chris is the quarterback. They were separate in two small teams to play against each other.

Piers vs. Chris, Chris was winning however, This fact was pissing Piers off.

When Chris caught the ball, Piers was hungry for blood he chased Chris. And easily caught up. Chris dodge the others who were trying to get the ball. Piers was almost there.

Piers tackled Chris harshly and knock him down. Piers smirked at Chris's shocked face.

"Told you I could knock your ass down." Piers grabbed the ball and the game was finished there.

Chris got up and gaped at Piers. How can a guy smaller than himself be able to tackle me down?!

Chris was furious, Piers however was triumphant. Take that asshole!  
"GO! SCARFBOY! TAKE THAT SONOFBITCH DOWN! WHOO! THAT'S MY BOY!" Jake shouts from the football bleachers he's standing on. Sherry pulls Jake down and scolds him.

"HEY YOU! Don't be cussing!" The coach yelled. Jake flicked the coach off. Sherry shook her head.

"Sorry coach!" She yells. Claire is in the back laughing her ass off.

"OH MY GOD! Chris, you should've seen your face!" Claire shouts. Chris glared at Piers. The other football players were laughing at the commotion the trio had bought in the bleachers.

...

Piers and Chris said nothing as they walk home with Claire.

"That was fun!" Claire said.

"Yeah it was." Piers agreed with a sneer directed at Chris.

"Cheap shot." Chris mutters darkly.

"You could say I came in like a wrecking ball!" Piers started to sing.

"Oh my god! Shut the fuck up! I hate that fucking song!" Chris growled.

"God, Who pissed in your bitch flakes?" Piers asked Chris.

Chris said nothing.

"Don't be a sore loser, I just knocked you down." Piers told Chris.

"Don't be butthurt." Claire told Chris.

Chris ignore them both.

They shrug and continued walking.

...

When it was dinnertime, Piers and Chris hadn't spoken a word nor look at each other.

"What happen?" Linda asked. Neither answered her.

"Piers knocked down Chris during football practice." Linda gaped at Piers in shock.

"Why are guys so surprise?" Piers asked in a rather annoyed tone. No one spoke after that.

"Chris and Piers, It's just a game. And rather you both like it or not. You both will be family later on and will have to get along." Paul told them.

"Whatever." Both said in unison.

...

After Dinner, Claire and Piers went to her room.

"So what happened yesterday?" Claire asked as she played with her hoodie.

"I was pissed that Chris beat me in the competition and showered first so I sneaked into the restroom and flushed the toilet. Chris overreacted as usual and fell. I fell from laughing. Chris got up and went to beat me up, but he forgot he was naked and he starts to crawl towards me when his dick almost touched my bare leg." Piers stared at the blue plush carpet as if he were traumatized.

"It was so terrible. I wanted to cut my leg off and Chris came to realize he was naked when I told him." Piers finished up. Claire laughed at Piers.

"Good, More blackmail!" Claire shouts out evilly. Piers gaped at Claire.

"You're evil."

...

Friday came and Piers put on a black v-neck and leather jacket. He put on a little cologne.

"Time to win your heart, Valentine." Claire snorts.

"Are you really trying to get Valentine by pulling the bad boy look?" Piers said nothing and blushed.

"It's not going to work, Piers. Jill Valentine is not a good girl and she knows what she wants." Claire had told him. Piers said nothing.

"I don't care I won't give up on her." Piers told Claire with determination.

"I will take her away from Chris!"

...

When Piers arrived at the party, The house is full of people already, he recognized few faces, but he was looking for Jill.

He found her, She was wearing a blue tube dress and black pumps. She looks absolutely gorgeous.

Piers grabs a solo cup filled with vodka. Let's do this party thing. He thought. He gulped it up with a grimace and walks towards Jill.

"Hey, You made it!" Jill smiles at Piers.

"You look beautiful." Piers compliments Jill. Jill gave Piers a small smile and blushes a little.

"Well, You're not bad-looking yourself." She winked at him. Piers blushed.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" Piers gave her a smirk that made other girls around him swoon.

Piers stared as Jill swayed her small hips to the rhythm of the song. God, would he love for them to be on top of his and her grinding agai-

"Jill!"

Fucking Chris, of course he would be here. Jill's smile widen and she ran towards Chris who had his arms open. Chris smirks at Piers.

Piers stared as he squeezed her ass, just to piss him off. Jill broke the hug and smiled at him. They walk away. Piers stared at the ground. Piers felt lonely without her presence.

Wish Claire was here, but she went on a date with Steve.

I might as well get drunk. Piers walk towards the drink and grabbed another vodka-filled solo cup. A girl was handing out jello-shots.

"Here you go, Cutie." She winked at Piers. He paid no attention to her. Piers greedily drank them up. Anything to forget the heart ache.

Chris and Jill came back with their hair messed up. Chris grabs a vodka cup and drinks it up. Piers drank up his shot and walks towards the living room where a crowd of drunks were around a keg.

"KEG! KEG! KEG!" Chants a bunch of drunk idiots.

Piers stared at a guy who was drinking from a tube that connects to the tap while doing a handstand. In other words, the kegstand. Jill stared at the guy impressed.

"My turn." Piers drunkenly says as he pushed his way through the crowd. Chris stared at Piers with concern.

Why do I care? He thought to himself. He's your future stepbrother, if he gets caught partying so do you.

"Piers, I don't think that's a good idea." Chris told Piers. Piers flipped him the bird and got ready to do the kegstand.

The guys grabbed a keg and connect the tube to the tap.

"Step aside, I got this." Chris watched Piers with concern and anger. Chris grabbed his slim wrist to stop him, but Piers yank it away. And made his way to the keg.

"Piers." Chris calls out.

"Fuck you, Chris. I know what I'm doing."

Piers started to balance his upper strength on top of the keg and the other drunks put the tube inside his mouth.

Piers drank every bit of beer.

Jill stared in awe and concern.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Piers drank as much as he could before he got help from the others to get him down.

"WOOOO!" Piers yells out. "LET'S PARTY!"

"He seems like a fun guy, Doesn't he?" Jill told Chris. Chris glared at Piers.

"Sure am, Girl!" Piers told Jill as he winked at her.

"Why don't you ditch this asshole and get with this?" Piers motion towards his body.

Jill giggled amused with his flirting, Chris however wasn't.

"Piers, What the fuck are you doing?" Piers hiccupped before poking him harshly in the chest.

"Stealing your girl! You don't treat her right, Chris! You treat her like a hoe, Well she ain't one! She's a princess! And I'm going to treat her like one!" Jill gaped at Piers in shock before smiling warmly at him.

"Thank you, Piers." She told him.

"Anytime, but seriously ditched this asshole and get with me." Piers told her in slurred patterns.

"You're playing with fire, Nivans." Chris growled.

"Well, Bitch I'm like water so I'm putting you out." Piers poked Chris again.

Piers started to giggle.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Chris demands.

"It's like I'm poking a huge black bear. Hehe, Carebear." Chris blushed at his nickname before staring at him furiously.

Chris grabbed the collar of his jacket and moved Piers closer.

"Keep it up, Nivans." Piers pushed Chris.

"Back the fuck off, gay man. I don't roll that way." Piers slurred.

"You little shit!" Chris lunged at Piers. Piers caught off guard, Chris manage to land a punch on Piers's face. After recovering from the first hit, Piers punched Chris's face back.

"STOP!" Jill shouts as the rest of the party chanted: FIGHT Fight!

"My money is on Chris!"

Piers smirked. I'm going to win.

Piers delivered a strong blow on Chris's abdomen which made Chris groan.

Chris gets off and Piers tackled Chris before punching his face. They both finally get on their feet.

Piers delivered kicks and punches. Chris dodged and blocked while sending back blows. They both were holding well against each other, but Chris was faster and more experience so naturally he's getting the upper hand on this fight. This fact peeved Piers.

"COPS!" Shouts a kid. Piers and Chris however were too busy fighting to notice cops.

"Break it up, Kids!" A cop holds back Piers while it took three to hold back Chris.

"FUCK YOU!" Piers shout.

"I GOT JILL FOR THAT!" Chris retorts back.

"We're going to have to separate these two."

The cops forced Piers and Chris into the police vehicles.

"Shit." Piers mumbled.

...

"What were you two thinking?!" Was what Paul had said the minute, they got inside his truck.

Piers said nothing as he stared at the window. Chris didn't say anything at all.

"I'm disappointed in both of you." Linda tells them. Piers didn't care what they were telling him, he just spaced out, ignoring what they were saying.

"Chris and Piers, If this shit doesn't change, both of you guys won't be going to the military." That's when Piers started to listen.

"Sure, They might overlook some of the things you done, but if you do it too much. You'll get rejected before you can sign up. Chris, They might not recruit you because of the assault felony you just commit. And Piers, they might not recruit you because of underage drinking. So, You guys better make up or just stay out of each other's way otherwise you won't be in the military with that behavior." Paul informs them.

Piers couldn't believe what he was listening. He had no idea that this could happen to him. Piers stared at Chris, who also looks shock.

"What Paul is trying to say is can you guys at least try to be friendly towards each other?" Linda asks. Chris and Piers stared at each other.

They both glared as they make eye contact, but as minutes pass by. They both could see the wrongs they both had done.

I shouldn't have drank too much or fight over a girl. Piers thought.

I shouldn't have punched Piers. Chris thought.

Piers sighs before talking again.

"Let's make a truce." Piers offer and held up his hand.

"We don't have to be best friends, but let's at least try not to kill each other. Let's do it for Claire. For our future."

Chris stared at Piers's hand for a long time before shaking.

"Truce."

**...**

**Don't worry it won't last :D**


End file.
